Up To You
by Carpie
Summary: Elitoria. Victoria Justice extraña la amistad que había entre ella y Elizabeth Gillies, la cual se vio dañada desde el inconveniente con Ariana. Victoria está dispuesta a arreglar todo el asunto pues siente mucho aprecio por Liz ¿O será que hubo algo más?


Miré el celular mordiéndome el labio inferior, una idea rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace varios meses ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Cómo estaría? Dejé salir un quejido de frustración a la vez que me ponía una almohada en mi cara. Días como hoy no me gustaba pararme de mi cama, me la pasaba pensando en mil cosas que no hacía las otras cosas con claridad; sobre todo este maldito tema que no me dejaba ni dormir en paz otorgándome sueños bien incómodos. El aparato sonó informándome de un nuevo mensaje y esperanzada lo agarré con velocidad esperando que fuera ella, sin embargo era mi hermana que me preguntaba si ya me había levantado de la cama, le respondí con la verdad y sé que vendrían un millón de preguntas pues ella no sabía del todo el por qué me ocurrían estas cosas; al finalizar me quede viendo a la pestañita de Contactos ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Le di y busqué hasta llegar a la L, ahí la vi con una foto de ella en blanco y negro, su mensaje de perfil decía la fecha de estreno de su serie Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll, le di y me quedé viendo el chat en blanco, me quedé pensando en todo lo ocurrido entre nosotras y sin darme cuenta ya le había escrito

 **Vic— 10:50am**

Hola! :{D ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer lo que mi mente había mandado ¡Había ido de una al tema que tanto quería! Di vueltas en mi cama hasta quedar boca abajo, con las cobijas escondiéndome de mi vergüenza ¿Por qué no podía empezar una conversación normal? Un "Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin hablar", pero no, de una con que la quiero ver. Un sonido diferente salió de mi móvil, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que hablamos que se me había olvidado que le había puesto un sonido diferente a cuando me llegaba un mensaje de ella. Estiré mi mano y no conseguí el celular a la primera ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Quién sabe dónde había quedado con tantas vueltas que di; luego de unos cinco minutos lo encontré en uno de los borde a punto de caerse.

—Ven aquí —susurré atrapándolo, le quite el bloqueo y miré que me había respondido.

 **Liz— 11:04am**

Hey… Disculpa, pero sabes que actualmente no puedo.

 **Vic— 11:04 am**

¿Por qué? Tenemos tanto tiempo que no nos vemos… Hemos coincidido muchas veces en ciudades pero siempre hay una excusa :{c

 **Liz— 11:12am**

No es excusa, simplemente no puedo.

 **Vic— 11:12am**

Liz, por favor :'{c

 **Liz— 11:18am**

Tengo que grabar una escena, te escribo luego y para ya con las caras.

 **Vic— 11:24am**

No sé qué te pasó de un momento para acá, simplemente dejaste de escribirme, rechazas mis invitaciones, cancelas los planes con Avan cuando sabes que estaré ahí, te preguntan por mí y no sabes qué decir, me han contado que hasta evitas ante todo el nombrarme. No sé por qué pero todo parece haber comenzado desde lo ocurrido con Ariana, ya ella y yo arreglamos todo.

Una lágrima calló en la pantalla del celular, porque eso no era todo lo que pasaba entre nosotras pero ya habíamos aclarado que no tocaríamos ese tema de nuevo, por eso nunca había tomado el valor de escribirle sin que malinterpretara mis intenciones.

 **Liz— 11:34am**

No, no está arreglado… y creo que estás exagerando, Victoria

 **Vic— 11:35am**

¿En serio crees que estoy exagerando? No creo que estar mintiendo en lo más mínimo porque me he enterado de muchas cosas… y ¿Cómo que no está arreglado?

 **Liz— 11:38am**

Vic... por favor…

 **Vic— 11:38am**

Explícame…

 **Liz— 11:40am**

Está bien… Sigues sin agradarle a Ariana, cree que estás celosa de ella y que tu amistad con ella o conmigo no es real.

 **Vic— 11:43am**

Wow… y tu así sin más le haces caso.

 **Liz— 11:43am**

Es mi mejor amiga

 **Vic— 11:44am**

¿Ah sí? Dime cuando fue la última vez que se vieron.

 **Liz— 11:47am**

En su concierto

 **Vic— 11:50am**

Que fue hace como tres semanas… tienes que ser sincera contigo misma Liz, ya no es lo mismo de antes, ya no se ven tan seguido y parece que lo que ella siente por ti es pura nostalgia.

Deje salir eso de último con mis lágrimas bañando mi rostro, era algo que tenía en mi interior desde que veía como ahora Ariana con su vida tan ocupada ya no parecía importarle Liz en lo más mínimo, yo sin embargo pensaba en ella día y noche teniendo como recompensa el que me olvidara. La verdad no tenía nada en contra de la otra chica pero es que me cansa ver cómo la gente puede llegar a creer que sea una dulzura de persona cuando muchas cosas se ocultan en la oscuridad.

 **Liz— 12:05pm**

Puede que tengas algo de razón pero no veo claras tus intenciones con todo esto.

 **Vic— 12:06pm**

Sólo quiero que nos veamos… actualmente estamos en la misma ciudad, podemos ir a tomar un café en dónde más te guste.

La invitación estaba hecha ¿Estaba nerviosa? Claro que lo estaba, tenía mucho tiempo en el que no la invitaba a salir… pero no con eso me refería a que esto fuera a ser una cita… ni siquiera me había aceptado con todo y eso que ya había leído el mensaje, quizás se había ocupado o quizás estaba pensando en lo mejor para hacer, no la culpo pues entendía su posición pero de vez en cuando tenía que ponerse los pantalones y ver que esas "condiciones" de la amistad de Ariana eran una locura.

El sonido de su nuevo mensaje sonó luego de unos veinte minutos, el corazón me comenzó a palpitar con una gran fuerza, con miedo busqué el celular porque temía ver la respuesta pero debía hacerlo de todas maneras. Mi labio fue nuevamente presa de mis dientes, me dejé caer en la cama viendo el techo con mucha atención luego de leer la respuesta de Elizabeth.


End file.
